


"good morning"

by Ggunsailor



Series: Bioshock Stuff [1]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: BioShock Infinite Spoilers, Burial at Sea didn't happen, Elizabeth Comstock Deserved Better, F/F, Father Comstock is an asshole, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Romance, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Elizabeth and her girlfriend have a lovely morning...(Post Infinite, save for the crazy tear shenanigans. Booker is alive)
Relationships: Elizabeth (BioShock)/Reader
Series: Bioshock Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578826
Kudos: 35





	"good morning"

**Author's Note:**

> The first in _another_ series.

It's the rumbling of the train past your apartment that wakes you up.

You yawn, smacking your lips. Then you move to get up only to realize that the weight of your girlfriend is making it impossible to do so.

Elizabeth.

She has her arms wrapped your middle and is sleeping so peacefully you almost don't want to move...

But unfortunately, nature is calling and you need to answer it. 

Very slowly you get up; removing her arms from your waist makes her whine a little but she stays asleep, now cuddling your pillow that has your scent.

You go to the washroom and do your business, wash your hands, pull on your underwear and pants and shirt and go back into the bedroom, watching her sleep.

You still remember that raining, damp night when your old Pinkerton colleague Booker DeWitt knocked frantically on your apartment door.

_You'd opened the door to reveal him looking like hell and carrying an unconscious young woman no older than twenty. Both of them were covered in blood and the blue dress she wore was almost torn apart._

_He'd stumbled in without so much of "hello" and nearly collapsed with the girl in his arms._

_"Need...need help," he had gasped._

_You immediately helped him into a chair and took the girl from him, lying her down on your bed._

_Soon you had them both out of their wet clothes and got them into a hot bath (not together, mind you). Then you gave her a robe and him one of your brother's long johns from when he had stayed over last._

_Over warming cups of soup, you listened as they told you of how they had escaped from a flying city and had managed to get to Brooklyn via the girl--Elizabeth's power. Booker had remembered that you lived there and could help._

_"I don't know what I could do, Book. I'm not with the agency anymore."_

_"I know that," he said. "But back in the day, you were one of the best."_

_"Booker, I--"_

_He sighed and took your hand. "I know, it's a hell of a lot to ask. But now that Comstock is dead, the rest of the Founders will be out for blood. And I know she can be safe here."_

_You glanced over at her. She was silent, gazing down into her empty soup cup._

_"_ _And you?" You asked. "What do you have to say, young lady?"_

_She looked up at you. "I...I agree with Booker. Plus, I think there are ways I can be helpful using my powers. And I won't be a burden to you, I promise!"_

_You found your heart melting at her earnestness. And..._

_And goddamn, was she beautiful._

_"All right, all right. I'll help you." You turned back to Booker. "But only because I remember what happened in Baltimore," you said with a grin._

_He hugged you. "Thank you, Y/N. I owe ya one."_

_"No you don't, you big lug."_

_And then Elizabeth nearly knocked you over with the force of her hug._

Now Elizabeth works with you for Grace Humiston. She calls both of you her top-notch workers.

And somehow, you're not sure how...

You both fell in love. 

You complement each other like night and day, though sometimes she's a bit more enthusiastic than you. Ah, youth is wasted on the young, what with you being older than she.

But she loves you. And you love her.

You sit down next to her on the bed, speaking softly. "Elizabeth...Elizabeth, wake up, honey."

"Hmmm, five more minutes," she mutters, rolling over.

Chuckling softly, you lean down, gently brushing a lock of hair from her cheek. "Sweetheart, come on. It's just now 8 am."

She moans and buries her face into the pillow.

Ah. So you see.

You bend down and kiss her cheek and then trace a finger along her arm, bringing her hand up to kiss it.

Finally, she sighs and rolls on to her back, opening those beautiful eyes. Her sleepy features break into a smile. "...Y/N."

You smile back. "Good morning, beautiful." You stretch out next to her, leaning your head on your hand. "Did you sleep well?"

She reaches a hand up and brushes a lock of hair from your face. "I did. It took me forever to fall asleep though. _Someone_ was a little too greedy with their kisses last night," she says with an arched eyebrow even though the corners of her mouth are turned up in a little smirk.

You laugh a little, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "What can I say? You're irresistible, my love."

"Even when I spent half the day chasing a bond jumper through the most disgusting parts of New York?"

"You got Johnson?"

"Yep. I managed to tackle him near Mott Street. But it was a long day."

You sigh dramatically, plumping your head next to hers on her pillow. "Agreed. I don't know how many people Grace saw yesterday but I was glad when she closed up shop for the night."

"Aw, poor baby," she coos, wrapping her arms around your shoulders. "Would a kiss make it better?"

"Mmm, maybe," you mumble, already bending down and kissing her. 

In the time you've grown to know her, you've become addicted to her kisses. They've become the soothing balm you need when you have had enough dealing with the scum of humanity. 

You feel the pull of need in your belly and it flares even hotter when you feel her fingers play with the top button of your shirt collar. 

"Why'd you get dressed?" She murmurs. 

"Force of habit," you grumble, reaching up and unbuttoning it.

"It's our day off, isn't it?" She says, pulling the shirt off your shoulders. 

"Yes. Now be quiet and let me kiss you."

You manage to wriggle the rest of your clothes off. As you toss them aside, Elizabeth shimmies out of her nightgown, removing her bloomers at the same time.

God, she's beautiful. Like one of Michaelangelo's statues.

As soon as you both are naked, you grab her around the waist and pin her to the bed. Her giggles turn into moans as you kiss your way down her neck, taking a moment to suck a purple bruise on her collarbone. 

Her fingers curl into your hair, whimpering "Y/N."

"Hmm?" You say, lifting your eyes up to hers.

"Let me, let me touch you," she gasps. 

"That's what you want?" You ask, gently kissing one of the bruises. 

She nods eagerly.

Well, you can't say no to her. "All right." You lay back with your arms crossed behind your head. "Do as you will."

She grins and swarms over you, kissing you as if she needs you for air. ' _Hmm_ , _she's in that kind of mood fuck!'_

Her hands are now eagerly massaging your breasts, pinching and squeezing your nipples. You groan into her mouth, hands fisting the sheets.

She pulls away from the kiss, a little string of saliva spreading between you. "Okay?" She asks.

You nod, and she beams. Then she bends down to kiss along your neck, leaving tiny marks on your flesh. 

When her lips encircle a nipple and begin to suck, you moan, raking a hand through your own hair. "Oh god..."

She smirks and moves her hand down your belly, tracing the faint line of hair around your belly button and then down...

Down...

... _down_...

You nearly rocket up off the bed as two of her fingers slip inside you, a loud and hoarse "fuck" falling from your lips.

She purrs in delight and brings her thumb up to rub across your clit. You gasp and slide your fingers through her luxurious brown hair. She's starting to grow it long again.

"Feels good, darling" you groan, curling hair around your fingers, "God, you've gotten good at this."

She lets out a little whimper of her own, and you grin to yourself.

She leaves your breasts and comes back up to kiss you but still thrusts her fingers into you.

You've been worked up enough that it doesn't take you long to come. You cry out her name against her lips, gripping her tightly.

Falling backward onto the bed panting, your head clears of the pleasurable fog to see her looking down at you as if you're the most important person in the world.

You grin up at her and brush a lock of hair from her forehead. "Hello."

"Hello. Are you all right?"

"I am, indeed." You pull her into your arms and peck her lips. "You've gotten very good at that."

She blushes and says with a sheepish smile "I have an excellent teacher."

You smirk. "A teacher always rewards their students, wouldn't you say?"

You don't give her a chance to answer as you kiss her; you maneuver so you're on top.

Pulling away, you whisper "Bend your legs for me, sweetheart."

She does. You take her left leg and wrap it around your left hip, then slipping her right leg under yours...

The minute you meet in a hot, wet mess both of you moan. Then you start to thrust your hips, grinding against her.

She moans and arches, baring her neck; you bend down and bite her flesh, bringing up a purple bruise.

"Ah!" Her nails rake down your back leaving red lines; you groan and thrust your hips harder. 

You decide to help her along. You slip your hand down and find her clit, rubbing it.

She shudders and then cries out your name, arching underneath you; you come again yourself gasping. 

Finally she falls back onto the mattress; you untangle your legs from hers and then fall gently onto her.

You lie there together for a while, letting your hearts stop pounding and your breathing calm.

She starts to pet your hair and you sigh.

"Y/N?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

You kiss her with a grin. "I love you, too."

"So how about breakfast? I'm starving."

"I agree. We need a proper breakfast after that."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. Don't forget to say hi!  
> Happy New Year!


End file.
